una carta para korra
by hikaros
Summary: korra recibe una misteriosa carta , y decide aceptar la una cita mako ella se llevara una gran sorpresa


Una carta para ti

Era un día de otoño, los árboles poco a poco iban perdiendo sus hojas, Korra se encontraba descansado después de un arduo día de entrenamiento ya se estaba a punto recostada en su cama cuando vio un pequeño sobre que estaba en el suelo por más que trató de no darle mucha importancia no aguanto las ganas de saber que había en su interior, lo abrió con mucho cuidado

Era una carta dirigida hacia ella, tenía una letra que se le hacía muy conocida y empezó a leerla

Xxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hace un año que te conocía, al principio me parecías una chica presumida y algo altanera y muy orgullosa

La primera vez que te vi pensé que eras una más de las tantas admiradoras que tenía así que no le di mucha importancia

Te hiciste amigo de mi hermano Bolin y de esa manera entraste a mi vida, al principio no nos llevamos bien yo te trataba con mucha indiferencia y mucho más cuando supe que eras la avatar

Aún tengo el sabor de tus labios en los míos de aquella vez que me robaste un beso y cuando me confesaste que me amabas te veías tan hermosa Yo como un tonto me quedé sin palabras y busque el amor otros labios

Al compartir contigo tantas aventuras fue crecido poco este lindo sentimiento que no había antes, el de querer siempre estar contigo de cuidarte y proteger incluso si fuera necesario daría mi vida por

Sé que a veces discutimos por cosas sin importancia, somos tan iguales muchas veces actuamos como niños

Tu cambiaste mi vida y me diste un motivo para ser feliz

Te confieso que me muero de celos cuando te veo al lado del general Iroh, quisiera decirle que eres mía, que tus labios sólo me pertenecen a mí y que tu corazón y el mío están unidos por un lazo invisible

Había un gran pedazo en blanco y en la parte de atrás decía

Korra tengo una propuesta que hacerte, si decides venir té estaré esperando en el parque junto a la orilla del lago a las 5 de la tarde, si no vienes entenderé que ya no quieres nada conmigo y ya no te volveré a molestarte

Xxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Las palabras de esa carta había llegado a el corazón de korra a pesar de que la noche anterior Mako y ella había tenido una fuerte discusión ,Korra tenía tantas ganas de verlo, más bien mucha curiosidad por saberlo de que se trataba la propuesta que él maestro fue le iba hacer

Sacó un lindo vestido chino que reserva para una ocasión especial, se pintó sus labios de un rojo carmín y sus ojos con un azul suave que hacía resaltar la belleza de sus ojos, al salir dé su habitación Sé encontró con Pema

-Te ves muy linda ¿tienes alcanzó tienes una cita con Mako?,¿ no es cierto?

-Quizá, por favor cuando venga él general Iroh pídele excusas dile que no puedo aceptar su invitación a cenar- korra salió muy rápido ya qué iba algo retrasada á su cita se montó en Naga y a toda velocidad se dirigió al parque

Xxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mako estaba sentado en una banca a la orilla del lago detrás de, el ocultaba un gran ramo de rosas cada nada veía su reloj con mucha desesperación

"No va a venir, tal vez prefirió salir con Iroh - Mako resignado y algo triste se levantó de la silla y recogió el ramo de rosas, muy lentamente se iba alejando del lago

-! Espera Mako ¡no te vayas- dijo korra algo apresurada

Mako al oír esa voz, dio media vuelta y se sorprendió mucho al ver lo linda que se veía korra con ese traje chino, se llenó de alegría pues la avatar todavía sentí algo por el

-Disculpa korra, por lo que pasó anoche no me pude contener y termine peleado con Iroh, me llené dé muchos celos, lo siento- Mako bajo su cabeza

-Tontito no tenías por qué sentir celos él es sólo un amigo, en cambio Asami ella es más que una amiga para ti, no es cierto

-que, no, ella sólo es una amiga, contigo quiero pasar el resto de mis días- Mako sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita de terciopelo que en su interior tenía un anillo se la entregó a korra junto con el ramo de rosas

-Korra aceptas ser mi esposa, mi amiga y mi amante, aceptas casarte conmigo y pasar el resto de tu vida junto a mí

La chica quedó sin palabras pues no esperaba esa propuesta de Mako, ese instante se le hizo eterno al maestro fue miro fija a los ojos de korra como queriendo encontrar en ellos una respuesta

Korra no pudo contener su emoción de sus ojos se iluminaron tenían un brillo especial y de ellos salí pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad se lanzó muy fuerte para darle un gran abrazo a Mako, los dos cayeron al suelo y la avatar le dio un tierno beso el cual poco a poco se fue convertido en uno muy apasionado, ambos cerraron sus ojos y se dejaron llevar por la magia de ese instante

Después de unos minutos por falta de aire separaron sus labios

-Creo que ya respondí tu propuesta, te gusto mi respuesta - korra tenía pícara sonrisa

-Sí y no sabes cuánto- en la cara de Mako apareció una pequeña sonrisa

-¿Que hubiera pasado si yo no hubiera aceptado esta invitación?- dijo korra mirando con una gran a Mako

-Umm tal vez me hubiera ido donde Asami y le hubiera propuesto matrimonio

Korra abrió sus ojos como platos y le dio un pequeño golpe a Mako- Que, no estarás hablando en serio he

-No como crees, es una pequeño broma, sólo quería ver tu reacción

-Tu sabes que no me gustan ese tipo de bromas yo te iría a buscar a la casa de Asami y te sacaría de allí atrasado de una oreja, estaría dispuesta a pelear por lo que es mío- ambos se rieron

Enserio que hubiera pasado

-No sé, tal vez hubiera entendido que ya no querías ser más mi novia y ya no te hubiera buscado más, con el dolor de mi corazón me hubiera marchado muy lejos

-Ya no pienses más eso lo que importa que estamos y siempre lo estaremos

-Tienes razón vamos a estar juntos por siempre a pesar que algunas veces discutamos te prometo que siempre estaré contigo- Mako se sentía muy bien teniendo junto a la chica que amaba

korra puso su cabeza en el pecho de Mako, podía escuchar los suaves latidos de Corazón del maestro fuego, era una melodía que la hacía relajar y sentir muy segura

El sol se iba perdiendo en el horizonte para darle paso a la noche, korra y Mako se sentaron en el pasto, el maestro fuego lanzó de sus manos una pequeña bola de fue hacia el cielo

-¿Para qué hiciste eso?- dijo Korra

- Ya lo verás es una sorpresa que te tengo preparada, de repente el cielo se iluminó con muchas fuegos artificiales, korra estaba maravillada con el lindo detalle que le había preparado su novio para ella, la avatar pasó uno de sus brazos por detrás de la espalda y puso su cabeza en el hombre de Mako , los dos estaba disfruta de ese momento tan especial

- por mí no veo la hora en que tú y yo estemos casados

-Pues si quieres no podemos casar ya mismo le decimos a tenzin que nos casé y asunto solucionado- Ambos se rieron y se dieron un gran beso

Y así entre los dos decidieron escribir el final de ésta carta

Fin

Este one shot está dedicado y fue escrito para una gran amiga a la cual admiro mucho y quiero mucho su nombre es redoble de tambores y suena las trompas es jessi esta historia es para ti trate de hacerla muy romántica coste que es de makorra jaja, bueno espero mucho que te haya justado esta era mi sorpresa

Gracias por leer este pequeño one shot y por tu valioso tiempo


End file.
